Cuento de Hadas
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: El oso Francia tiene muchos hijos, y lleno de trabajo y con ganas de salir por la noche como está, decide ir en busca de una niñera. // Mi segundo fic de hetalia ;w;! Sepan disculpar u.u, varias parejas :D
1. El Bello Durmiente

Y…aquí estoy yo con otro fic de Hetalia, xDDD.

El Disclaimers es el mismo, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.

Esto…la idea original me es de The-Last-Nordic, con su maravilloso fic de los cuentos de Dinamarca xDDD. Yo solamente he intentado hacer lo mismo…pero vamos, es un intento, un HORRIBLE intento.

Pareja: SueciaxFinlandia (Vamos, que todos sabemos que a Finlandia le viene el papel de princesa xD), menciones de otras parejas.

* * *

**EL BELLO DURMIENTE **

Una vez, hace muchos años, una reina llamada Chile y un rey llamado Argentina deseaban tener un hijo, pero como eran de tan mala suerte, no podían.

Fueron donde el rey América, pero este, en vez de ayudarlos como es debido mandó a construir sucursales de Mcdonald's en cada rincón del reino; Después fueron donde el rey Rusia, pero el los estaba obligando a volverse uno con el y les dio miedo; Terminaron yendo donde el rey Inglaterra, pero ni siquiera su magia pudo hacer que la reina concibiera un hijo. Sin embargo, al cabo de mucho tiempo, la reina quedó en cinta y dio a luz un niño.

Se hizo un bello bautizo, donde el bebé fue nombrado Finlandia, y se nombró madrina a la primera hada que encontraron, que se llamaba Dinamarca; Sin embargo fueron siete hadas las que encontraron (más Dinamarca): La hada Ucrania que tenía unos pechos enormes, el hada Polonia que era travesti, el hado Lituania que parecía el lacayo del hado Polonia, el hado Noruega (que acompañaba al hado Dinamarca), el hado Islandia (que acompañaba al hado Noruega), el hado Estonia y el hado Letonia que le tenían miedo al rey Rusia; Pero como ellos querían que su bebé Finlandia fuera el más genial del mundo las convidaron a todas para que cada una le diera un don al niño, costumbre en ese tiempo.

Después del bautizo, todos volvieron al palacio real, donde se le estaba dando un gran festín a la hadas.

Pero cuando todos estaban a punto de sentarse a comer, se vio entrar a la hermosa hada Bielorrusia, a quien no habían convidado por que se pasaba acosando al rey Rusia y pensaban que no iba a ir.

El rey Argentina mandó a que se le pusiera un cubierto y parte del asado; Pero no hubo modo de ponerle un tenedor de oro ni una buena parte del asado, por que había sido todo repartido para las siete hadas (y Dinamarca). Esto hizo que la hada Bielorrusia pensara que la menospreciaban por ser una acosadora compulsiva con el rey Rusia, y comió la peor parte del asado con un cubierto de plástico, echando maldiciones entre dientes. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el hado Noruega la hubiese escuchado, y haciendo uso de su mística mente, pensó que Bielorrusia podría darle un don indeseado al príncipe Finlandia.

Cuando se levantaron los manteles, el hado Noruega corrió a ocultarse detrás de un tapiz, esperando ser el último para poder revertir el mal de ojo que la malvada hada le tirase al pequeño Finlandia.

En eso, las hadas comenzaron a hacer sus dones: La hada Ucrania le concedió el don de ser un excelente dueño de casa, el hado/hada Polonia le concedió el don de ser el más uke y bello del mundo (después de el, claro), el hado Dinamarca le concedió el don de tener el espíritu de un ángel (nadie se esperaba eso de Dinamarca, hasta el hado Noruega lo felicitó mentalmente), el hado Islandia le concedió el don de tener una gracia admirable en todo lo que hiciera, el hado Estonia le concedió el don de poder sacar las cuentas y ser un excelente vendedor, el hado Letonia le concedió el don de hablar con sinceridad y el hado Lituania le concedió el don de poder hablar con moderada sinceridad, esperando que no fuera a salir como el hado Letonia.

Una vez llegó el turno del hada Bielorrusia, jugando con un cuchillo dijo que el bebé se traspasaría la mano con un huso y moriría; Sin embargo, el hada Noruega salió de su escondite y dijo en voz alta:

-Pueden estar todos tranquilos, Finlandia no morirá. Ciertamente no tengo el suficiente poder para deshacer la maldición por completo, pero la voy a modificar: En vez de morir, al pincharse el dedo el príncipe caerá en un profundo sueño de cien años, al cabo de los cuales el hijo de un rey vendrá a despertarlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, como la reina Chile era muy miedica, convenció al rey Argentina de publicar un edicto por el cual prohibía a toda clase de personas no sólo hilar, si no tener husos en sus casas bajo tortura de enviarles al rey Francia a que los violara.

Al cabo de dieciséis años los reyes viajaron a una de sus casas de campo para relajarse un tanto. Sucedió que Finlandia, recorriendo el castillo en busca de una escoba para limpiar su cuarto, subió de piso en piso hasta un desván, donde se encontraba una chica fujoshi revisando sus videos hard yaoi e hilando un abrigo para el rey Austria, la pobre chica ni siquiera había oído de las prohibiciones hechas por la reina. Finlandia le preguntó el nombre, a lo que esta contestó que se llamaba Hungría, luego le preguntó:

-Hungría, que estás haciendo?

-Estoy hilando, prefecto prospecto de uke.

-Oh! Que juego tan bonito! Déjame probar a ver si yo también puedo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ni bien hubo tomado el huso, se pinchó el dedo y cayó desmayado. Hungría aprovechó de tomarle fotos para poder truquearlas en photoshop luego, y llamó pidiendo auxilio, para luego dar paso a los sirvientes reales: Le echaron agua, le pusieron salmiakki en la nariz, lo golpearon, le aflojaron la ropa (Hungría le aflojó los pantalones), le golpearon las manos, le masajearon las sienes, pero todo fue inútil. Al poco rato llegaron los reyes, y recordando la predicción del hado Noruega hicieron llevar a Finlandia al mejor de los aposentos que había, recostándolo sobre un lecho adornado de oro y plata.

El buen hado Noruega que le había salvado la vida, se encontraba jugando cartas con el hado Islandia y el hado Dinamarca, cuando Italia del norte e Italia del sur aparecieron gritando que el príncipe Finlandia se había desmayado al pincharse con un huso. El místico y misterioso hado no tardó en montarse en uno de sus fantasmas, junto a las dos Italias llegó al cabo de una hora, donde la reina Chile y Hungría fueron a abrazarlo diciéndole que era muy moe y que por favor fuera a revisar las acciones que se tomaron referente al príncipe Finlandia.

Noruega revisó y aprobó todo lo que se había hecho, pero como era muy precavido hizo dormir con uno de sus maravillosos hechizos a todos los habitantes del castillo, excepto al rey y a la reina. Por último se dirigió hacia la habitación del príncipe Finlandia, haciendo dormir hasta a Hanatamago, la mascota del príncipe, luego aclaró que todos despertarían al mismo tiempo que Finlandia a fin de estar dispuestos a servirlo cuando llegara el caso. Luego de que Hungría tomara las últimas fotos y los reyes se despidieran de su hijo, dictaron que nadie podría acercarse al castillo bajo la misma tortura que la del huso; Esta prohibición fue innecesaria, puesto que al cuarto de hora crecieron matorrales de todo tipo, entrelazándose entre si, cosa que ni hombre ni bestia pudiera pasar.

Al cabo de cien años el hijo del rey que reinaba entonces y que no era de la familia del príncipe dormido, llamado Suecia, preguntó/ladró a los campesinos que eran esas torres que se veían a lo lejos de un bosque muy cerrado, pues estas le habían llamado la atención al ir de caza. Cada cual le contestó lo que sabía: Unos decían que allí se encontraba una chica llamada Hungría, que era una fujoshi de cuidado y al menor descuido te sacaba fotos y las truqueaba en photoshop; Otros decían que se aparecían los espíritus de Roma y Germania; Algunos decían que el rey Rusia iba allá a esconderse de la malvada hada Bielorrusia y otros simplemente no le contestaban por que les causaba miedo.

Sin embargo, un campesino de nombre Sealand, le dijo:

-Ahí vive el príncipe mas amable y uke del mundo!!! Y tiene un perro que se llama Hanatamago, y está esperando a que algún príncipe igual de lindo que él lo despierte de su sueño de cien años!

Suecia, quien había prestado atención solo hasta donde dijo que ahí habitaba el príncipe más amable y uke del mundo, se sintió enardecido y partió hecho un rayo hasta el castillo. Cuando llegó, los arbustos (si, los arbustos) se asustaron por la cara que tenía Suecia, por lo que se apartaron dejándole libre el paso para llegar hasta su adorado príncipe uke.

Finalmente llegó a la recamara real, donde se encontraba el hermoso, sexy, guapo, uke príncipe Finlandia durmiendo profundamente. Suecia se arrodilló junto al lecho del durmiente, se acercó lentamente a su rostro, y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo el príncipe despertó.

-UWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritó el finlandés, pegando un inmenso salto y quedando a varios metros de Suecia.

-…'tas bi'n?-Preguntó, con su acostumbrado acento.

-S-S-S-Si!! No me mates-Contestó Finlandia, cuando se calmó, pudo preguntarle con más cortesía que era lo que estaba haciendo allí.

-Ah…m' dij'ron q'e 'tabas durm'endo…y qu' 'ra un h'chizo que y' deb'a romp'r.

(Ale, el dialogo de Su-San me salió horrible ;-;)

Y así, luego de que Finlandia pudiera descifrar el mensaje de Suecia, ambos se casaron, adoptaron al campesino Sealand y vivieron felices para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

Vale, la historia yo me la sabía así xDDD.

Espero no me maten por este fic tan horrible ;-;!!!!!


	2. Caperucito Rojo

Ea, el segundo capítulo!!!

ACLARACIÓN: Los cuentos los estoy sacando de unos libros que leía de pequeña (Si, yo leía desde que iba en primero básico LOL), así que si estos les causan confusión, ya saben por que.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, si lo hiciera, China y Rusia se hubieran hecho uno en más de un sentido hace tiempo =w

Pareja: SuxFin (Vale, ya se que me ha dado fuerte el complejo con Suecia y Finlandia, pero no es mi culpa!!! Es suya por ser tan buena pareja xDDD)

* * *

**CAPERUCITO ROJO**

Había en hace mucho tiempo un niño que vivía en una aldea, el más amable y uke que se había visto jamás, su nombre era Finlandia; Su madre Hungría lo adoraba (le hacía ganar mucho dinero con sus fotos truqueadas en photoshop) y su abuela Japón también, ésta le había mandado a hacer una capa roja, la cual Finlandia usaba para repartir regalos a mitad de agosto, por esto se le conocía como Caperucito Rojo.

Un día, mamá Hungría hizo unos ricos onigiris y galletas y le dijo:

-Ve a ver a la abuela Japón, se ha enfermado por estar trabajando como asistente de manga-Hungría saca una cámara-Y si está con el tío Grecia, sácale fotografías y me las traes.

Finlandia accedió de buena gana (sin entender lo de las fotografías) y se dirigió a casa de la abuela Japón, que vivía en otra aldea. Pasando por un bosque se encontró con el lobo Francia, que quería violárselo, pero no se atrevía por que por ahí andaban el cazador Inglaterra (que de seguro le metía un tortazo por degenerado) y el cazador Dinamarca, el cual era muy fuerte y te metía una golpiza por nada. Aún así, Francia le preguntó dónde iba, y como el pobre Finlandia no sabía lo peligroso que era conversar con un lobo y más aún con el lobo Francia, le dijo:

-Voy a ver a mi abuelita Japón, que se ha enfermado por estar trabajando de más.

-Y vive muy lejos tu abuela, mon cher~?

-Oh, si!-Contestó Finlandia-Pasando la casa de Chile que se ve ahí abajo, es la primera casa del lugar.

-Oh! Magnifique! Quiero ir a verla también, que te parece si tú tomas aquel camino y yo este camino de aquí? Así vemos cual de los dos llega primero~

Francia se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo por el atajo, mientras que Finlandia se había ido por el camino más largo, recogiendo salmiakki de los árboles (...Hasta yo encontré raro eso…), jugando con su mascota Hanatamago o haciendo ramos con las flores que encontraba.

No tardó mucho Francia en llegar a casa de la abuela Japón (Obviamente, todos sabemos que pasó con Chile), e inmediatamente llamó a la puerta:

**TRAS! TRAS! **(Vale, mis efectos de sonido no son de lo mejorcito ¬_¬)

-Quién?

-Caperucito Rojo~!-Dijo el malvado (y violador) lobo, modificando su voz-Caperucito que te trae unos…ehm…dulces que mi mamá te manda!!

La pobre abuela Japón, sin sospechar nada, le dijo que tirase del pomo de la puerta, el lobo lo hizo y la puerta se abrió.

Se arrojó sobre el pobre Japón y se lo tragó (y violó) en un segundo, haciendo lo mismo con tío Grecia (Sí, ahí estaba tío Grecia xDDD), por que hacía más de tres días que no comía (o violaba) nada. Luego, volvió a cerrar la puerta; Se puso las ropas de Japón, se acostó en la cama y espero impaciente a Caperucito, que un rato después llamó a la puerta.

**TRAS! TRAS! **(Déjenme en paz con mis sonidos caca ;-;)

-Quién?-Preguntó Francia, haciendo pasar su voz por la de la abuela Japón.

-Caperucito Rojo!! He venido a traerte unos onigiris y unas galletas que hizo mamá Hungría!

El lobo repitió la misma acción: Decirle a Finlandia que tirase del pomo de la puerta, una vez entró Finlandia, este muy sorprendido le dijo:

-Abuelito Japón!!! Que barba más grande tienes!!!

-Es por estilo, mon cher~

-Abuelito Japón!!! Que ojos más azules tienes!!

-Es para verte, mon cher~

-Abuelito Japón!! Que voz más pervertida tienes!!

-Es para…kukukuku…

Y el lobo se tragó (y violó, nuevamente) al pobre Finlandia, el cual pedía auxilio a gritos. El lobo, pensando que nadie había oído al pobre de Finlandia, se echó a dormir una buena siesta en el lecho de la abuelita Japón, para reposar la comida.

Sin embargo, un cazador llamado Suecia que **sí **había oído los gritos de Finlandia, se dirigió a ver que sucedía en casa de abuelita Japón. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el malvado Lobo Francia que tenía una enorme panza, donde el supuso se encontraba Caperucito Rojo.

Con su hacha, abrió un tajo en el estómago de Francia y sacó a Finlandia, abuelita Japón y tío Grecia (y los gatos de tío Grecia); Luego, con ayuda de Finlandia, rellenó el estómago del lobo con condones y le coció la panza, mientras esperaban a que el lobo despertara, fueron a esconderse muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos.

Para cuando Francia despertó, sentía un sabor muy extraño en la boca, así que se dirigió al río a tomar algo de agua, pero no contaba con que se encontraría a los cazadores Dinamarca, Inglaterra y Suecia (Sí, también Suecia).

Inglaterra le metió un tortazo por pervertido, al saber lo que Suecia le había contado, quien a su vez había sido informado por Finlandia, Japón y Grecia.

Dinamarca le metió otro tortazo por que se aburría.

Y no hubo necesidad de que Suecia le metiera un tortazo, pues el lobo Francia se había asustado al verle el careto que traía y se cayó al río, donde fue violado por el rey de las profundidades llamado Prusia (Bueh, quería meter a Prusia, no me digan nada xD).

Y así, el cazador Suecia se casó con Finlandia y adoptaron a un niño que se llamaba Sealand, abuelita Japón pudo terminar su trabajo y se recuperó, mamá Hungría consiguió las fotos que quería de tío Grecia y abuelita Japón, tío Grecia consiguió más gatos y el cazador Dinamarca se fue de copas con el cazador Inglaterra y tuvieron un hijo que se llamaba Estados Unidos (….)

**FIN**

* * *

OMG ESTO ES LO MÁS RANDOM QUE HE ESCRITO EN MI VIDA!!!!!

*se esconde*

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, sé que no tuvo sentido alguno pero…es mi fic!!! Si quiero puedo poner que España es el rey de los rábanos xDDDD!!!!

Así que…eso D:!

Espero les haya gustado n.n

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!!!


	3. El América con Botas

Bien, seguimos LOLeando aquí :D xDDD.

Ahora, me encuentro en una difícil posición, y necesito su opinión D:

Qué cuento le viene mejor a RusiaxChina?: La Blancanieves o la Bella y la Bestia?.

Votos por review ^^

Advertencia: He modificado bastante este cuento, si les causa molesta o confusión me disculpo u.u, uh…y creo que habrá algo de fluff, fuera de eso nada.

Pareja: Leve, levísisisisisisisisisisisima insinuación de Hong KongxSeychelles y como pareja principal GreciaxJapón y como secundaria RusiaxAmérica.

Si quieren alguna pareja en especial, pueden pedirla, estaré feliz de hacer un fic bizarro n_n xD.

Y ahora, al fic!!!

* * *

**EL AMÉRICA CON BOTAS.**

Hace mucho tiempo, existió un campesino llamado China que tenía tres hijos: Corea, Hong Kong y Japón.

Al morir China, dejó como herencia un molino, una sirvienta llamada Seychelles y un gato de nombre América. Las particiones pronto estuvieron hechas, ni el notario o el procurador fueron llamados: Corea, siendo el mayor se quedó con el molino; Hong Kong, siendo el del medio se quedó con la sirvienta Seychelles, a la cual extrañamente estaba empezando a querer más que una compañía; Y Japón, el hijo menor, se quedó con el gato América. Cabe decir que éste último estaba sumamente triste por la herencia que le había tocado.

-Mis hermanos-Decía-Podrán muy bien ganarse la vida, pero que haré yo con un gato, si no comérmelo cuando llegue el caso?...No, jamás me lo comería, solo me queda morir de hambre.

El gato, que había oído este discurso sin darse por entendido, le dijo con su particular risa:

-Jajaja~! No te aflijas, amo!!-Exclamó-No tienes más que darme un par de lentes, botas, una casaca que tenga un 50 en la espalda y un morral, ya verás que no has salido tan perjudicado como crees!! Después de todo, soy un héroe!

Japón, aún no muy convencido con la idea, cumplió con todo lo que le había dicho el gato, esperando que nada peor pudiera ocurrir. A su vez, el gato se colocó los lentes, se calzó las botas, se puso la chaqueta, se echó el morral al hombro y partió hacia un boscoso lugar donde había gran número de conejos. Observando con detenimiento, pudo dar cuenta de dos conejos italianos; Riendo socarronamente, puso pasta y tomates dentro del saco y se echó al lado, fingiéndose muerto para esperar a que los conejitos picaran el anzuelo.

No bien se hubo tendido, cuando se felicitó, pues ambos conejitos de peculiares rulitos ya habían picado el anzuelo.

-Ve~…Mira, hermanito! Pasta~!!!!!!

-Feliciano idiota!! No ves que se trata de una trampa?!

-También hay tomates!!

-…Dame eso!!

America, riendo socarrón, tiró de los cordones del saco atrapando a los conejos en el acto, los cuales de puro susto se habían desmayado. Muy orgulloso de sus presas, fue al palacio del rey Turquía y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cámara real, por que según el un héroe no pide citas.. Lo condujeron, de mala gana, a la cámara real, donde hizo una gran reverencia al soberano y le dijo:

-Jajaja~! Señor, aquí le traigo estos conejos de mascota que le ha mandado el Marqués de Texasca!!-Sonriendo con orgullo, vació el saco donde estaba los conejos. Uno se puso a suplicar y el otro a tirarle palabrotas, las cuales censuraremos por que la autora los quiere joder con eso.

(Obviamente, ni siquiera por otra persona es capaz de cambiar nombres, mira que ponerle "Texas" xDD)

-Dile a tu amo el marqués, que he aceptado el obsequio con mucho gusto.

Otra vez, fue a esconderse a un campo de trigo, habiendo escuchado rumores de que ahí habían dos perdices mexicanas, las cuales eran débiles ante los tacos.

América hizo exactamente lo mismo: Puso en el morral un par de tacos, se tendió al lado como si estuviera muerto y esperó.

No tardaron mucho en llegar las perdices; Hablando en un idioma que el calificaba de "extraño", se metieron en el morral, donde el cerró con las cuerdas y luego fue a llevárselo al rey Turquía nuevamente con el mismo pretexto de antes. El rey, muy complacido con ambos obsequios (así su sobrino Islandia dejaba de andar dando la tabarrra con su hermano Noruega, con eso de "Onii-Chan" no había quien pudiera callarlo), mandó a que se le diera una propina al gato.

Continúo de esta manera el gato América dos o tres meses, cazando y llevándole al rey las mejores piezas de su caza en nombre de su amo. Un día en que supo que el rey iba a llevar a pescar a su esposa Egipto (aclaro que puse a Egipto por que no quería poner a nadie más y me daba flojera imaginar a otra persona xDDDD) y su hijo Grecia, quien se decía era el príncipe más sexy, holgazán y fanático de los gatos que había existido jamás, le dijo a su amo:

-Amo, tienes que seguir mi consejo!!! Lo único que debes hacer es ir a bañarte al río, en el sitio cercano a la casa del mago Inglaterra y lo demás corre por mi cuenta, Jajaja~!!!-Exclamó, comiendo una hamburguesa.

Japón le hizo caso, ya que le había estado llevando el suficiente dinero como para preparar la cena de año nuevo y los deliciosos dangos que comía a media tarde.

En lo que el japonés se bañaba, llegó el rey paseando, a lo que el gato se puso a gritar:

-_HELP!!!! HELP!!!_ El marqués de Texasca se ahoga!!!

A estos gritos sacó el rey la cabeza por la ventanilla del carruaje y reconociendo al peculiar gato que le había llevado tantas buenas piezas de caza, ordenó a sus sirvientas Taiwán y Vietnam sacar al pobre marqués, cosa que de nada sirvió pues estas se desangraron de nariz al ver el rostro tan uke de Japón (y más aún por que estaba desnudo), de modo que tuvo que mandar a Dinamarca y Holanda para que lo "rescataran".

En esa faena estaban ambos hombres cuando el gato, acercándose al rey, le dijo que mientras su amo se bañaba, Hungría y Chile le habían robado la ropa, cosa que era cierta por que ambas estaban encaramadas encima de un árbol sacándole fotos al pobre japonés con la ropa en una bolsa.

Viendo el rey esta desgracia, le ordenó a su guardarropa Polonia que vistiera con uno de sus mejores trajes al marqués de Texasca; A quien luego hizo mil atenciones, y como el bello traje hacía favorecer su presencia (pues era muy educado) Grecia lo encontró muy de su agrado (a parte de que también le gustaban los gatos) y no bien Japón le hubiera enviado dos o tres miradas respetuosas y tiernas, el príncipe cayó perdidamente enamorado de él.

Quiso el rey que el marqués le acompañase en el paseo, ante su invitación el japonés aceptó subiéndose al coche.

Bastante satisfecho el gato América con estos resultados de la primera parte de sus planes, y deseando darle feliz fin por que era un héroe, tomó la delantera. Se encontró con los campesinos España, Francia y Prusia que trabajaban en un parado y ofreciéndoles una enorme suma de dinero, les dijo:

-Solamente deben decir que esto pertenece al marqués de Texasca y todo este dinero será suyo! Jajaja~!!!

Los campesinos, ansiosos de ir a beber a la taberna del pueblo, aceptaron gustosos. Al poco rato pasó el rey Turquía, y preguntando a quién pertenecía el prado en el que trabajaban, contestaron los campesinos:

-Pertenecen al marqués de Texasca!!!!

-Tienes una buena herencia-Dijo el rey al marqués.

-Ya ve, señor, es un prado que no deja de dar sus buenos productos cada año.

El gato, que iba siempre adelante, se encontró esta vez a los campesinos Suiza y Liechtenstein, que trabajaban en un campo de trigo, y les dijo (más específicamente a Suiza):

-Les daré esta gran suma de dinero y un pase para comprar todo lo que quieran en el supermercado si dicen que esto pertenece al marqués de Texasca! Jajaja~!!!!

El campesino Suiza, que era fanático del ahorro, aceptó más que encantado la enorme suma de dinero y el pase del supermercado. Mientras que la campesina Liechtenstein aceptó más que nada por querer ayudar a tan peculiar y adorable gatito (Aw, Liech, siempre tan adorable).

El rey, que por ahí pasó un rato más tarde, quiso saber a quien pertenecía dicho campo.

-Pertenecen al marqués de Texasca!!

El rey se regocijó, dando al marqués sus felicitaciones.

El gato, que iba siempre a la delantera ofreciendo sumas y bienes a todos los campesinos con buenas propiedades que encontraba, asombraba al rey con tanto bien que poseía el marqués. Finalmente, llegó América a un hermoso palacio, cuyo dueño era el ogro más rico que hubiera existido jamás, pues las tierras que el gato había reclamado como propiedad de su amo, eran en realidad del ogro.

El gato, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo buen cuidado de informarse quien era el tal ogro y obligó a que le dejaran pasar, pues un héroe no debía esperar. El ogro (Que no tenía nada de ogro por que era realmente sexy), que se llamaba Rusia, lo recibió con toda la benevolencia posible y le hizo descansar.

-Me han dicho-Expresó el gato-Que tienes el poder para transformarte en todas las cosas que quieras, y en transformar a lo que quieras en humano.

-Y es cierto-Dijo el ogro Rusia-Y para probártelo, me voy a transformar en un oso.

Tal fue el espasmo del gato al verse ante un oso, que al punto se puso a salvo subiéndose al tejado, no sin dificultad ni peligro por causa de las botas, que no valían gran cosa para ir por las tejas. Al poco rato, viendo el gato que el ogro había recuperado su forma natural, le dijo que un héroe como el no se asustaba por cosas tan simple como esas.

-Y para ello te propongo un reto! Transfórmame en humano, y si eres capaz, transfórmate a ti luego en humano también, Jajaja~!!!!!

El ogro, viendo que se ponía en duda su capacidad, se puso furioso y mientras decía _kolkolkol_, se transformó en humano, y al mismo tiempo, transformó al gato en humano también.

Sin embargo, los planes que tenía el gato de retar en un duelo a muerte al ogro (Por que era un héroe) se vinieron abajo cuando observó la sexy imagen del que antes fue un ogro (y la suya propia). Viendo esto ambos, se dirigieron a un cuarto oscuro a reconocer "regiones vitales".

Entre tanto, el rey que había visto el hermoso castillo del ogro, decidió entrar en el para descansar. América, que había oído el ruido, gritó desde el cuarto oscuro "Bienvenido-_oh~_-Sea el rey al_-Iván~!!!_-Castillo del señor marqués de Texasca!".

-¡Cómo! ¡Señor marqués!-Exclamó el rey con asombro-¡También te pertenece este castillo! No hay nada mejor que este patio y todos los edificios que lo rodean. Veamoslo interiormente, si lo tienes a bien.

Japón dio la mano al príncipe Grecia (y sus gatos) y siguiendo al rey que iba adelante, se adentraron en un salón, donde encontraron preparada una magnífica comida a que el ogro había convidado a los países bálticos y Ucrania junto a Bielorrusia, pero los países no asistieron por miedo del ogro, Ucrania se quedó en casa tejiendo muy tranquila y Bielorrusia se había suicidado al ver que su amado hermano se había vuelto gay.

Prendado el rey Turquía de las maravillosas cualidades de Japón, al igual que Grecia y viendo las grandes riquezas que poseía en fincas, le dijo después de concluida la merienda:

-Señor marqués de Texasca, depende de ti o no ser mi yerno.

Japón aceptó con mil reverencias el honor que le hacía el rey, y aquel mismo día se casó con el príncipe.

Siendo de esta manera, todos tuvieron un lindo final feliz.

Y, si se preguntan por América, ahora conoce al derecho y al revés la bella ciudad de _Moscú_.

**FIN.**

* * *

Y? que les pareció? xDDD.

Nos leemos! n.n


	4. Blanconieves

Y bien!!! Me encuentro ahora con un nuevo cuento!!!

He decidido que este sea un InglaterraxJapón, espero no les desagrade, pero bueh, son varias parejas e intentaré abarcar algunas no tan comunes, aun que creo que esta de igual manera tiene un buen número de fans LOL xD. Así que vamos aplicando tolerancia, ne? :3

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Saku, que es una gran fanática de esta pareja n_n, también estará la aparición de México :D

Parejas: InglaterraxJapón, ligera mención a RusiaxChina y las que vayan saliendo más adelante. Uh…posible mención a la muerte de algún personaje, pero vamos, casi nada :D

Advertencia?: Ninguna creo, solo que he modificado bastante este cuento, pero es el trabajo de una fan, así que no me digáis nada xDDD. …posible mención a la muerte de algún personaje, pero vamos, casi nada :D Ah si!! Y F!/Yao :D

* * *

**BLANCONIEVES (?)**

Érase una vez en medio del invierno, mientras los copos de nieve caían del cielo como plumas, que una reina llamada China estaba sentada, cosiendo, ante una ventana que tenía un negro marco de ébano. Y como cosía mirando la nieve, se pinchó con la aguja en un dedo, y sobre la nieve cayeron tres gotas de sangre; Como el rojo se veía tan lindo en la blancura de la nieve, ella se dijo:

-Aiyah…si tan solo tuviera un hijo tan blanco como la nieve-aru, tan rojo como la sangre y tan negro como la madera del marco-aru…

Poco después tuvo un hijo; Que era de piel tan blanca como la nieve, de mejillas tan rojas como la sangre y de pelo tan negro como el ébano, que fue llamado Japón, pero de apodo cariñoso le decían Blanconieves (ni modo que fuera travelo). No bien hubo nacido el niño, que la reina desapareció misteriosamente.

El rey Rusia, sintiéndose sumamente solo, al año tomó por esposa a su hermana Bielorrusia. Era verdaderamente hermosa, pero también muy orgullosa, arrogante y extremadamente celosa, al punto de tener celos hasta del pequeño príncipe Japón. Tenía esta mala mujer un espejo hecho en Corea que tenía un extraño rulito sobresaliendo del marco (y aun que sonara más extraño, el rulito tenía cara. Si, cara), cuando se miraba en él le decía:

-Espejito, espejito en la pared, ¿Quién es la más hermosa y la única merecedora del rey Rusia en todo el país?

Y el espejo le contestaba:

-Reina y señora, usted es la más hermosa en el país, eres tú la única que merece estar con el rey Rusia…¡¡¡¡¡Pero tus pechos me pertenecen daze!!!!!

Entonces ella quedaba satisfecha, pues la mayor cualidad del espejo era decir absolutamente toda la verdad. Pero Blanconieves crecía y se iba convirtiendo cada vez en la criatura más, uke, hot, adorable y sexy que jamás hubiera existido. Cuando cumplió los siete años, era más hermoso (y educado) que la propia reina.

Cuando Bielorrusia le preguntó una vez al espejo:

-Espejito, espejito en la pared, ¿Quién es la más hermosa y la única merecedora del rey Rusia en todo el país?

El espejo le contestó lo siguiente:

-Reina y señora, usted es la más hermosa aquí, pero Japón es mil veces más hermoso que tú…¡¡¡Y tiene mejores pechos también!!! ¡¡¡Pero los tuyos me siguen perteneciendo daze!!!

Al oír esto, la reina se espantó y se puso amarilla y verde de envidia. No bien veía a Blanconieves se le revolvía la bilis, odiaba demasiado al criajo.

Y la envidia y la soberbia iban creciendo en su corazón, siempre más y más, de tal manera que no tenía descanso ni de día ni de noche. Entonces llamó al cazador Suiza y le dijo:

-Llévate a Japón al bosque, no lo quiero ver nunca más ante mis ojos. Te ordeno matarlo y traerme los pulmones y el hígado como prueba de que has hecho lo que te digo.

El cazador obedeció, se llevó al muchacho al bosque y cuando sacaba su cuchillo de monte y se preparaba para traspasar con él el pobre corazón de Blanconieves, éste puso su cara más uke y le dijo:

-Cazador-San, concédame la vida y yo me iré por el bosque y nunca más volveré…además, ¿Que pensará su hermanita Liechtenstein?

El cazador se sintió muy mal, y como tuvo compasión del chico, le dijo:

-Bien, huye, ¡¡¡Pero no vuelvas!!!! _"Los animales salvajes pronto te habrán devorado"_-Pensó con pesar esto último, y sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, ya que no había necesidad de matarlo.

Justo en ese momento pasaba el campesino Francia, acosando a una chica que misteriosamente era igualita a…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ONII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡Maldito Francia de los cojones!!!!!! . Bastante enojado, mató al campesino y le arrancó los pulmones y el hígado, rescatando a su hermanita y posteriormente llevándole los supuestos órganos del príncipe a la reina.

La malvada mujer le ordenó al cocinero España cocerlos en sal, y la muy hija de puta se los comió, creyendo que eran los pulmones y el hígado de Blanconieves. Y como era cabrona, fue a contarle a su amado esposo lo siguiente:

-¡Hermano! ¡¡¡Hermano mío!!! ¡¡¡Ha sucedido algo realmente terrible!!!

-¿Que ocurrió, Bielorrusia? ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para ponerte así?

-¡¡Japón!! ¡Han asesinado a tu hijo!

Luego de esta terrible noticia, el rey Rusia se encerró en su cuarto sintiéndose más solitario que cuando había perdido a su esposa China.

Mientra tanto, el pobre japonés estaba completamente abandonado a su suerte en el bosque, tenía tanto miedo que miraba a las hojas de los árboles sin saber qué hacer.

Se puso a correr (pues había oído rumores de que por ahí andaba Prusia), y corrió sobre las piedras puntiagudas y entre las zarzas, los animales salvajes pasaban a su lado, pero no le hacían nada. Corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no daban más. Empezó a anochecer. Entonces, vio una pequeña casita y entró en ella para descansar.

En la casita todo era diminuto, pero irreprochablemente fino y limpio. Había una mesita sobre cuyo blanco mantel se veían siete pequeños platos, cada uno con su cuchara, cuchillos, tenedores y vasos, todos iguales de pequeños. Se percató también que habían siete camitas contra la pared, colocadas una al lado de la otra, cubiertas con preciosas y blancas sábanas como la nieve.

Japón, que tenía hambre y sed, comió de cada platito, y bebió de cada vasito, pues no quería quitarle todo a ninguno. En seguida, como estaba tan cansado, se tendió en las camas, pero ninguna le acomodaba: Una era muy larga, otra muy corta, hasta que en la séptima cupo bien, y allí se quedó acostado, pidió por la seguridad de su padre Rusia y sus mascotas y se durmió.

Cuando ya estaba bien oscuro, llegaron los dueños de la casa. Estos eran siete enanos: Italia, Alemania, América, Finlandia, Suecia, México y Chile; Que en los cerros picaban y cavaban en busca de minerales. Encendieron sus siete lamparitas, y con la luz vieron que alguien había estado en su casa, pues no todo se hallaba en el orden en que lo habían dejado.

-Ve~, ¡Doitsu! ¿Quién fue el que se sentó en mi sillita?-Preguntó un triste Italia.

-…¿Qu'en com'o de m' surst'ömmin'g?-Preguntó, ligeramente molesto Suecia. (Traducción: ¿Quién comió de mi surströmming?).

-¿Quién sacó mi salmiakki?-Preguntó muy triste Finlandia.

-¡¿Quién comió de mi wurst?!-Grita furioso Alemania.

-_Well, _¿Quién usó mi tenedor?-Inquiere América.

-¡¿Quién carajo comió de mi taco?!-Grita escandalizado México.

-¡¿Quién xuxa fue el maraco que se bebió mi chicha?!-Exclama Chile.

Luego, Finlandia, notando algo dice:

-¿Quién se metió en mi camita?

Los otros corrieron y gritaron:

-¡En la mía también hubo alguien acostado!-Aun que Suecia lo dijo con menos vocales en el proceso.

Pero México, cuando miró su cama, descubrió a Blanconieves, que ahí dormía. Llamó a los demás, que vinieron corriendo y gritaron de asombro, trajeron sus lamparitas y alumbraron a Blanconieves:

-¡Díos mío! ¡Díos Mío!-Exclamaban-¡Pero que niño más uke!

Y estaban tan contentos que no lo despertaron, sino que lo dejaron seguir durmiendo en la camita. México durmió con América, pero al cabo de una hora se fue a dormir con Chile, pues no soportaba los molestos balbuceos de América sobre hamburguesas y sus gritos de que era el héroe. Cuando llegó la mañana, Blanconieves despertó, y al ver a los siete enanos se asustó, pero ellos eran amistosos, y le preguntaron:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Japón, pero me dicen Blanconieves-Contestó él-¿Y cómo se llaman ustedes?

-Yo soy Italia, ¡Y me gusta la pasta!

-Hm, yo soy Alemania, mucho gusto.

-¡Yo México!

-Yo soy Chile~

-¡Yo Finlandia!

-…S'ec'a (Traducción: Suecia)

-_I'm the hero!!! _¡América!

-¿Y cómo llegaste a nuestra casa?-Preguntan de nuevo los enanitos.

Entonces Japón les contó que su madrastra lo había mandado a matar, pero que el cazador Suiza le había concedido la vida, y que luego había caminado casi todo el día hasta que finalmente encontró esa casita. Los enanos le dijeron:

-Si tú quieres tomar a tu cargo el cuidado de la casa, hacer las camas, lavar, coser y zurcir, y mantener todo ordenado y limpio puedes quedarte con nosotros y no te faltará nada.

-¿Por qué no me dicen que cocine?

-Por que Finlandia se encarga de eso y cocina muy rico.

-Bueno-Dijo Blanconieves-Lo acepto de todo corazón.

Y se quedó con ellos.

En la mañana se iban ellos a los cerros a buscar minerales y oro, al medio día volvía Finlandia a preparar la cena y después de iba de nuevo a los cerros; Volvían en la tarde, y la comida que Finlandia había echo se calentaba en el microondas y comían todos compartiendo anécdotas del día. Todo el día Japón quedaba solo, los buenos enanitos le advertían:

-Cuídate de tu madrastra, ella sabrá muy pronto que estás aquí, no dejes entrar a nadie.

Pero la reina Bielorrusia, creyendo que se había comido los pulmones y el hígado de Blanconieves, consideró que era ella de nuevo la primera entre todas las bellas y merecedora de su hermano. Se paró delante del espejo y dijo:

-Espejito, espejito en la pared, ¿Quién es la más hermosa y la única merecedora del rey Rusia en todo el país?

Entonces el espejo contestó:

-Reina y señora, usted es la más hermosa de aquí, pero Blanconieves, al otro lado de los cerros donde viven los siete enanos tiene mejores pechos y es mil veces más hermoso que tú. Ah, y ya no quiero tus pechos, prefiero los de Japón~

La reina, al ver que su espejo hecho en Corea ya ni siquiera le reclamaba por sus pechos, se puso furiosa, comprendiendo que el cazador Suiza la había engañado. Meditó y meditó cómo podía matarlo (a Blanconieves), pues mientras no fuera ella la más bella y única merecedora del rey Rusia en todo el país, la envidia no la iba a dejar en paz. Y cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo, se tiñó la cara y se puso un disfraz de vieja vendedora ambulante, quedando irreconocible. Con ese aspecto atravesó los siete cerros hacia donde vivían los siete enanos, golpeó la puerta y gritó:

-¡Linda mercadería traigo!

Japón se asomó por la ventana y dijo:

-Buenos días, buena señora, ¿Qué lleva usted para vender?

-Buena mercadería, linda mercadería-Contestó la mujer-Un katana hermosa y brillante.

Y sacó la mencionada katana, dejando asombrado a Japón. "A esta buena mujer puedo dejar entrar", pensó, le abrió la puerta y le compró la preciosa katana.

-¡Hijo!-Le dijo la vieja-¡Cómo te ves! Ven, deja que yo te la ponga en la cintura.

Blanconieves no sospechó nada, así que dejó que la anciana le colocara la katana; Pero la malvada Bielorrusia, recordando uno de los libros de acupuntura de la reina China, le presionó un nervio con el cual el pobre Japón cayó desmayado, pareciendo muerto.

-¡Ahora tú te fuiste, el único obstáculo entre Nii-San y yo! ¡Ahora seré la más bella también!-Dijo la mujer, y salió de prisa.

No mucho después, al atardecer, llegaron los enanitos a casa y vieron con espanto a su querido Japón en el suelo; no se movía, como si estuviera muerto. Lo levantaron, le echaron agua en la cara y poco a poco fue reviviendo. Cuando los enanos oyeron lo que había sucedido, dijeron:

-La vieja vendedora no era otra más que la despiadada Bielorrusia, cuídate y no dejes entrar a nadie cuando nosotros no estemos contigo.

Pero la mala mujer, de vuelta en su casa, fue donde su espejo y le dijo:

-Espejito, espejito en la pared, ¿Quién es la más hermosa y la única merecedora del rey Rusia en todo el país?

Entonces, el espejo le contestó exactamente lo mismo que antes:

-Reina y señora, usted es la más hermosa de aquí, pero Blanconieves, al otro lado de los cerros donde viven los siete enanos tiene mejores pechos y es mil veces más hermoso que tú. Ah, y ya no quiero tus pechos, prefiero los de Japón~

Cuando la reina oyó esto, se espantó muchísimo, pues vio que Blanconieves estaba vivo de todas maneras.

-¡Japón debe morir!-Gritó-¡Aun que a mí misma me cueste la vida!.

Enseguida, se fue a una cámara secreta donde nadie entraba, excepto ella, y ahí preparó una manzana envenenada; Por fuera, la manzana se veía tan apetitosa que cualquiera desearía comérsela, pero aquel que comiera solo un pedacito de ella, moriría. Cuando la manzana estuvo lista, Bielorrusia se disfrazó de campesina y partió a la casa de los enanitos.

La malévola reina golpeó la puerta, Blanconieves se asomó por la ventana y dijo:

-Lo siento, no puedo dejarle pasar por que los enanos me han dicho que no le abra la puerta a nadie.

-Me parece bien-Contestó la campesina-Solo quiero deshacerme de mis manzanas, toma, te regalo una.

-No-Volvió a decir Blanconieves-Los enanitos me lo han prohibido.

-¿Temes que esté envenenada?-Dijo la mujer-Pues mira, la partiré en dos: Tú te comes una mitad, y yo la otra.

La manzana había sido preparada con tal artificio, que solo la mitad ofrecida a Japón estaba envenenada. Japón miró la hermosa fruta envenenada, y al ver que la campesina comía de ella sin ningún problema, no resistió más la tentación y comió la mitad que se le ofrecía; Sin embargo, al haberle dado el primer mordisco, cayó al suelo, muerto. La malvada reina le observó con su fría mirada, y riendo a carcajadas dijo:

-¡Rojo como la sangre, blanco como la nieve y negro como el ébano! Esta vez, ni los enanos te podrán despertar-Y salió corriendo rumbo al palacio.

Ya en su hogar, le preguntó al espejo:

-Espejito, espejito en la pared, ¿Quién es la más hermosa y la única merecedora del rey Rusia en todo el país?

A lo que el espejo contestó:

-Reina y señora, usted es la más hermosa en el país, eres tú la única que merece estar con el rey Rusia…¡¡¡¡¡Pero tus pechos me pertenecen daze!!!!!

El corazón envidioso de la reina Bielorrusia se tranquilizó, tanto como puede sentirse tranquilo un corazón envidioso y malvado.

Cuando los enanitos regresaron a casa por la tarde, encontraron a Japón tirado en el piso, no respiraba: Estaba muerto. Lo levantaron para buscar si había algo con lo que se pudiera haber envenenado, pero no había nada: Le hicieron beber chicha, comer tacos, le pasaron salmiakki por la nariz, le pusieron wurst en la frente, lo bañaron en pasta, le dieron hamburguesas e inclusive le dieron el asqueroso surströmming de Suecia, pero nada sirvió, estaba muerto. Suecia hizo un féretro y lo colocaron dentro, luego todos se sentaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a llorar, tres días y tres noches completas. Pasado un tiempo decidieron enterrarlo, pero estaba tan fresco como si estuviera vivo.

-No podemos enterrarlo en la negra tierra-Dijeron.

Entonces, Suecia fabricó otro féretro, pero este era de cristal, reflejando la preciosa y uke figura de Japón por todos lados, lo colocaron dentro y escribieron con letras doradas su nombre y que era hot, hermoso, apuesto, sexy, uke y sensual en todos los sentidos.

A los pocos días apareció el príncipe Inglaterra, que iba cazando ogros y se perdió por el bosque, terminando justo frente al féretro de Blanconieves. Bajó de su hermoso unicornio (que obviamente era MUCHO MEJOR que el del rey Polonia, y que de eso NO había duda) y se acercó hacia donde estaban los enanos cuidando a Japón. Quedó tan maravillado ante la belleza del de negros cabellos, que le dijo a los enanos:

-Déjenme llevarme el ataúd y les daré lo que quieran por el.

Pero los enanos contestaron:

-No te lo daremos ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Entonces regálenmelo, ya que no puedo vivir sin ver a Blanconieves, puesto que me he enamorado de él-Dijo Inglaterra, bastante conmovido.

Oyéndolo hablar así, sintieron compasión los buenos enanitos y le dieron el ataúd. Hizo el príncipe llevar el precioso ataúd sobre los hombros de sus sirvientes Hong Kong y Canadá, pero estos tropezaron en un arbusto logrando que con el sacudón Japón botara el trozo de manzana envenenada que tenía en la garganta. No mucho después abrió la tapa del ataúd, e incorporándose vivo de nuevo, exclamó:

-¡Kami-Sama! ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás conmigo-Contestó Inglaterra lleno de alegría, y le contó lo sucedido para luego agregar-Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Ven conmigo a mi palacio, serás mi esposo.

Esto le pareció muy bien a Japón, pero antes le pidió que por favor fueran a ver a su padre Rusia, puesto que este debía estar muy preocupado. Para su fortuna la reina Bielorrusia no se encontraba, y pudo entrar con total tranqulidad al palacio, percatándose, con sorpresa, de que se encontraba también su madre China.

-¡Pero madre! ¿No habías muerto?

-Claro que no-aru, solamente fui a…bueno, por ahí-aru.

Ambos ingresaron a la habitación del rey Rusia, y este, tan feliz estaba que le dio su bendición a Inglaterra y se casaron ese mismo día.

¿Y Bielorrusia? Fue enterrada atrás de las diez montañas por el cazador Suiza, y nunca más se supo de ella.

**FIN**

* * *

Debo reconocer que me ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba e_e

Esto…quizá no actualice por un tiempo, pero es por que me quitarán el PC D:

Nos leemos pronto!


	5. El oso Francia busca Niñera

Atención: Este cuento lo he sacado de un libro increíblemente viejo que encontré en un cajón donde guardo libros mientras limpiaba, imagínense la frecuencia con la que limpio ese cajón LOL. Solía leer bastante este y me entretenía mucho, especial este cuento, que es uno de mis favoritos y se los quiero dedicar ^^. Es un cuento ruso, del tiempo de los zares (Para el que no sepa que es un "zar": Reyes de la Rusia Imperial, podemos tomar como ejemplo la historia de la familia Romanov, ya que fue la ultima familia de la Rusia imperial antes de que fueran asesinados por los bolcheviques el 17 de Julio de 1918).

Parejas: FranciaxCanadá, a petición de Fukaru Rhyan, espero te guste y quedes satisfecha con el resultado n_n. Ligera mención a AmericaxInglaterra.

Advertencias: Bueno, este cuento es sumamente corto, pero trataré de alargarlo por que no me agrada la idea de haberlos dejado esperando y luego entregarles un mamarracho todo corto y asqueroso D: , así que ya veremos como queda n_ñ

El disclaimer es el mismo que siempre, no creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner.

* * *

**FRANCIA BUSCA UNA NIÑERA**

Había una vez un oso llamado Francia que era muy mujeriego, y se metía con todas las osas del bosque. Siendo así, las osas lo obligaron a cuidar de sus numerosos hijos y ellas se fueron de parranda, para nunca volver. Los hijos del oso Francia eran once, todos muy diferentes entre sí: La osita Chile tenía un vocabulario imposible de comprender, y era muy difícil entenderla cuando hablaba; El osito México era muy adorable, pero también se enojaba mucho si alguien tocaba su taco y su perrito Pancho; El osito América era muy ruidoso, pero también buen hermano; El osito Inglaterra se la pasaba peleando con su hermano América, pero hace tiempo que el oso Francia descubrió que hacían incesto (Ale, no se me ocurrió otra cosa u_uU); El osito Grecia, que era increíblemente perezoso y adoraba a los gatos; El osito Japón, que era realmente uke y le producía buenas ganancias con las fotos que le traficaba a la perdiz Hungría; El osito Finlandia, que era muy moe buen amo de casa, pero también se ponía furioso si tocaban a su perrito Hanatamago (Igual que el osito México con su perrito Pancho); El osito Suecia, que era muy buen carpintero pero tenía una cara que daba miedo; El osito Lituania que era muy tierno, pero se juntaba mucho con el mono Polonia y el oso Francia tenía miedo de que se fuera a volver travesti; El osito Estonia, que era muy bueno para sacar las cuentas, además de ser muy bueno administrando los gastos de la casa; Y por último el osito Letonia, que siempre metía a todos en problemas por ser demasiado sincero. El oso Francia no tenía esposa, y estaba hasta la coronilla con tanto trabajo: Madrugar, ir por leña, y, vamos a ver: ¿Quién iba a cuidar de los ositos cuando él saliera de casa?, además de que extrañaba irse de copas con el pollito Prusia y el toro España.

Francia decidió que las cosas ya no podían seguir así, a los ositos no podía dejarlos solos, eran capaces de hacer cualquier disparate y meterse en problemas (sobre todo el osito Letonia). A lo mejor les daba por sacarse los ojos entre ellos, o herían a algún vecino con las garras; Fue entonces que encontró la solución perfecta: Había que buscar niñera.

Así que el oso llenó un saco con bizcochos preparados por Finlandia y Japón y miel de Maple, se lo echó al hombro y salió a los caminos a buscar una niñera para sus hijos.

Primero, se encontró con la coneja Bélgica, que estaba muy entretenida buscando tulipanes:

-¡Hola, oso!-Saludó-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy en busca de una niñera para _mes enfants~_. Mira, no puedo dejarles solos, imposible. Estoy hasta la coronilla de tanto trabajo y tampoco puedo salir con _La Prusse et l'Espagne_.

-¿Y que llevas en ese saco?

-Bizcochos y miel de Maple.

-Ah, muy bien, muy bien. Por tres bizcochos estoy dispuesta a cuidar de tus hijos.

-Escucha; No es que yo quiera negarte los _Biscuits_, pero, ¿Sabrás hacer de niñera?-Preguntó preocupado el oso Francia, pues, a pesar de ser mujeriego, amaba demasiado a sus hijos-Además, ¿No quieres miel de Maple?

-¡Si es lo más fácil del mundo! No tengo más que hacer así: "¡Kra! ¡Kra! ¡Kra!"…No me gusta la miel de Maple.

-Pues mira, la verdad: No creo que sirvas para niñera.

Y el oso siguió su camino. Al rato se encontró con el koala Rusia.

-¡Eh, oso! ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy buscando a alguien que quiera cuidar de mis hijos, no les puedo dejar solos-Dijo Francia, algo asustado, pues se corrían rumores de que el koala Rusia se había comido una aldea entera.

-¿Qué llevas en ese saco?

-Bizcochos y miel de Maple.

-¡Ah, vaya! Pues por tres bizcochos yo cuidaré de los ositos.

-No sé, no sé; Me parece que no sirves para niñera.

-¿Rechazas mi oferta? _Kolkolkolkol…_-El oso Francia escapó antes de que el koala Rusia le diera alcance.

En esto, se encontró con el osito polar Canadá.

-B-Buenos días, oso Francia, ¿Hacia dónde vas, si se puede saber?

-Busco una niñera para mis hijos, _ma chère~_. Comprenderás que no puedo dejarles solos, estoy lleno de trabajo y tengo ganas de salir a divertirme un rato por las noches.

-Uh…y ¿Q-Que llevas dentro de ese saco?

-Bizcochos y miel de Maple.

-¡Oh! Dame la miel de Maple y cuidaré de tus niños.

-Bueno, pero…¿Entiendes tú algo de cuidar niños?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Ya verás como los voy a consentir, los querré mucho y los cuidaré como una madre.

El oso lo escuchaba, emocionado.

-Sí, sí, sí…pero, ¿No te parecería mejor si te casas conmigo?

El pobre osito polar Canadá estaba completamente sonrojado, aceptó luego de que el oso Francia le ofreciera toda la miel de Maple que pudiera comer.

-¡Serás una madre maravillosa!

Y así, el oso Francia contrajo matrimonio con el osito polar Canadá, y cumpliendo su parte del trato, el osito polar hizo muy bien de madre, sobre todo con Chile que ya estaba portándose algo marimacha.

En cuanto al oso Francia, ya no sale a coquetear con las mujeres, pues ahora tiene a su linda esposa Canadá, con la que comparte todos los días los ricos pancake's todas las noches (Y otras cosas que no mencionaremos por que esto es un cuento infantil).

**FIN.**

* * *

Bueno, el cuento original trataba de un oso con muchos hijos, iba a buscar una niñera al bosque ofreciendo de recompenza bizcochos, se encontraba con un conejo, un buitre y una liebre, la liebre le demostraba que podía ser niñera, el oso le daba los bizcochos y todos vivían felices para siempre…Y TENÍA SEIS HOJAS!!!!

Eran seis hojas, intenté rellenarlo y alargarlo lo más posible, pero no me ha quedado como esperaba…LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!!!! T_T

Me esforzaré más, ok? ^^

Por mientras, espero hayan disfrutado de este capi, lamento la espera D:

Nos leemos!!!


End file.
